


Marzipan|软糖

by Sigmund09



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I just want to see Malcolm being fucked, Is that too much?, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: Malcolm搞砸过一次。警告：强制行为！有药物摄入描写！粗口！





	1. Marzipan

软糖  
配对：路人/Malcolm Tucker  
分级：R18  
警告：强迫行为/药物摄入/粗口

这是很久以前的事了，那时候Malcolm在职场风光正盛，文艺大学生时期的中分大波浪头早就被他抛在十年之前，部门里所有看低他的人都被这只苏格兰狼骂一个遍，还抓住了上司的不少把柄，每天笑脸盈盈地对着那个半只脚快踏进棺材的老头子。  
但他也有栽跟头的时候。  
比如今天，他进入政府以来跌的第一个大跟头，总要有人会站出来搞他，这只是小事，他这样安慰着自己。  
Malcolm Tucker不知道自己是怎么被拉到这里的，仿佛前一秒他还在黑暗的小巷子里踉跄着，光洁的鞋面被污水坑糟践得污迹斑斑，下一秒他就被拽到了嘈杂的酒吧里，那里的音乐充满了沉重的鼓点，不像那些小痞子常去蹦迪的地方，这间酒吧更加昏暗，音乐也更加沉郁，不时还有几声怪异的黑嗓。  
他一手拎着酒瓶子，另一只手被使劲拉着，他几乎是倚在对方的怀里挤过人群。那人很年轻，看上去不过三十岁，手臂上的肌肉很结实，Malcolm在酒精带来的眩晕中能感受到他的胸肌。  
Malcolm真的醉了，他能自豪地打包票今晚他喝的酒足够让一个正常人酒精中毒，不过这对他来说还只是头晕，他在大学时把导师喝到桌子底下自己还一点不脸红的事迹也是同级生中的传说故事。不过心中有结，借酒浇愁只能醉得更厉害，Malcolm感觉视线有些模糊，他使劲摇了摇头，又仰头猛灌了一口。扶着他走路的那个男人沉沉地笑了笑，Malcolm在重金属音乐中却听得格外清楚。  
那男人把他手里的酒瓶夺下来，Malcolm皱眉抗议道：“你他妈谁啊？！”  
那男人笑的声音更大了，他弯起手指蹭了蹭Malcolm削瘦的脸颊说道：“我拉你进来的时候你倒没这么问，苏格兰佬。”  
“操你的，我是政府要员，贱人！”Malcolm左脚拌右脚，摔在那人怀里。  
他大笑着弯下腰，把Malcolm横抱起来。  
“你就叫我John Doe*吧，小苏格兰佬。”  
“你给我听好了，”Malcolm揪着那个男人的耳朵凑过去，“你爸爸的名字，叫做Malcolm Tucker！你最好不要忘了！”  
那无名氏把Malcolm摔在酒吧一角的软卡座里，那里没有灯光，没有人注意，当那男人两手撑在他耳边时，Malcolm开始感觉到不对劲了。  
“你别想糊弄我——”Malcolm皱着眉推推眼镜，“我他妈明天就能让你变成警方档案里的John Doe！”  
“哦，真吓人。”那无名氏John的手指开始解Malcolm衬衫的扣子，他用指甲划着Malcolm单薄又缺乏锻炼的胸口，Malcolm紧绷着嘴巴向后退着。但他已经退到了最角落里，所有的出路都被这个John Doe堵死了。  
有一只手盖住了他两腿之间，Malcolm的阴茎感受到了隔着布料传来的热度，陌生男子手心的热度给予他极大的刺激，他绷紧了下巴。  
“我猜你年轻的时候也算是个美人了。”John Doe拉下Malcolm的西装裤，揪起他的内裤边又松开，有弹性的边缘啪的一声弹在他的腰上，Malcolm抬脚就踹过去，却被抓住了脚踝。  
Malcolm的阴茎被人捧在手上揉搓着，他衣不蔽体，一条腿架在别人的肩膀上，还能感受到陌生男人的性器抵着他的屁股，他这一生从没如此失态。那男人似乎觉得这还不够，又从裤子后兜里掏出一个小塑料袋。  
Malcolm真的慌了，他绝不能沾这东西，性丑闻他可以摆平，但他如果沾上这个，他不知道自己能不能克制得住。  
那男人不在乎他的挣扎，甚至有些厌烦，他单手扣住了Malcolm的脖子，把他按在软软的卡座椅背上，力量大的让他喘不过气，John笑着把小小的药片放在自己舌尖上，然后咬住了Malcolm的嘴唇。那张刻薄的嘴巴除了呜咽之外什么都说不出，Malcolm能感觉到那颗小小的东西融化在他嘴巴里，他像个第一次使用振动棒的少女，哆哆嗦嗦颤颤巍巍，心脏砰咚砰咚地在胸腔里抗议，却又带着一点欢欣的羞耻。他的腰开始发软，他知道这开始起作用了。  
那男人右手撸动着他的阴茎，左手托着他的腰，低头隔着衬衫舔舐着他的乳头。  
Malcolm抬不起手，他的皮肤却比平常更加敏感，酒精仿佛带着他体内的水分一起逃逸出那层苍白的皮肤，在他身体上闪着微微的莹光，那男人开始开拓他的后穴，那指节分明的手指缓慢地分开紧闭的后穴，然后像蛇一样伸了进去。  
Malcolm已经顾及不到羞耻，酒精和药物已经把他的大脑搞成了一团浆糊，而那男人在探索他的后穴时，另一只手还不忘玩弄着他的性器。John Doe的手指好像在找什么东西，那两根手指一直在Malcolm的直肠里蠕动着，缓慢出入着，Malcolm在晃神的时候还皱着眉扭了扭腰向下坐了坐。  
“现在来劲了？”男人用犬齿咬了咬Malcolm濡湿发硬的乳尖，然后按到了他内壁的某处，Malcolm的胸口猛地颤了一下，阴茎前端渗出清亮透明的液体，他喘息着蜷起腿，门户大开，John开始有节奏地按摩着那一个地方，一阵又一阵的快感从他身体的深处穿刺全身，Malcolm的泪腺肿得眼睛酸胀，他的眼前一阵朦胧，他仰着头，沙哑的呻吟声听起来好像不是自己的，他睁大眼睛看着不远处的灯光，像只被车灯晃住的野生动物，从脊椎尾部直刺后脑的快感像温水淹没全身一般让他全身酥麻，他射在了陌生男人的手上。  
然后Malcolm倒在这小沙发上，怀里抱着抱枕，想要挣扎着爬起来，却被按住了腰。俗话说狼是“铜头铁臂麻杆腰”，射过一次的苏格兰狼更是如此，他的腰很脆弱，大概是长期的室内工作让他无暇顾及运动，他的腰上只有一层薄薄的软肉，和白得不正常的皮肤。他趴在抱枕上，被人按着腰，撅着屁股，他现在是只发情的狼了。  
那人进来的时候Malcolm深深地吸了一口气，他的头还在晕，不过他隐隐约约知道自己处在一种什么样的境地，他知道有一根陌生人的阴茎正插进自己的肛门，而自己没有用什么阴齿**把这个男人生吞活剥，而是让自己像个妓女一样趴在他身下，把自己的屁股送上门让人家操。  
Malcolm从耳根到脖子红了一片，他的呻吟开始压抑起来，沙哑又色情，可是陌生男子对此不甚满意，他突然加快了速度，用力捣弄着Malcolm软成一滩的内穴，捅着他的甬道，让他从未经过开拓的肠道感受那根肉柱的形状与温度。  
Malcolm甚至不知道那男人到底戴没戴套，直到微凉的精液抵着他的肠道把他的穴灌得满满当当。  
他清醒过来的时候被自己惊得浑身是冷汗，他在那年轻男子的注视下穿好自己的衣服，尽力让自己看上去得体，穿回西装的他仿佛找回了自己的铠甲，重新变得凶狠起来。  
“苏格兰佬，”年轻男人勾了勾手指，Malcolm仿佛被定在了原地，愤怒与羞耻夹杂着欢愉与情欲在他身上游窜，“真不错。”  
“我记住你了，”Malcolm盯着那人俊美的脸看了半晌，突然笑起来，紫色的灯光照在他的半边脸上，让他看起来像炼狱里的大总管，“我会用你的骨灰蘸软糖吃。”  
“哦，你喜欢吃软糖？真可爱。”  
Malcolm套上风衣转身就走，步速快得几乎是落荒而逃，他扶着坑坑洼洼的砖墙走回的家，回到家之后天色已经破晓，他收拾干净自己之后就要接着去上班。

Malcolm哑着嗓子去上班，布满红血丝的眼睛瞪着电脑屏幕，提前写好了十封充满脏话的电邮发送给倒霉蛋们，然后找了个没人去的小隔间瘫坐着，揉捏着胀痛的太阳穴。  
有人开了门，他骂了一句破音的“Fuck off”，然而来人并不识趣，把门敞得更大了。  
Malcolm皱着眉抬起头，看到一张熟悉的脸，昨天握着他性器的人正是用着这样的笑容和他调情的。他立马站了起来，皱眉盯着来人，就像眼镜蛇遇到敌人时直立身子想让自己显得更加庞大。  
“放松，Malcolm Tucker，”那男人反手扣上门按着他的肩膀，把他推到墙上，“我来看看你。”  
“我要给保安打电话了。”  
“是啊，让所有人都开开眼，战无不胜的凶神被按在小隔间里操，像个30块一小时的应召女郎。”  
“你要多少钱？”Malcolm警惕地打量着这个年轻男人的表情，试图看出点什么蛛丝马迹。  
“你真冷酷，Malcolm。”那男人一只手解开了Malcolm的皮带扣，另一只手顺着Malcolm的衬衫向下，伸到他的西装裤里，揉捏着那单薄的臀瓣，然后摸到了臀缝中间湿软温热的地方，塞了个什么东西，Malcolm的身体立马僵直了。隔着几步远的地方就是那些大臣们的办公室，他甚至能听到外面的小职员结结巴巴打电话的声音。  
“送给你的小礼物。”那男人亲了亲他的耳垂就松开了他，倚着门看他整理好自己，然后拿出开关。  
Malcolm当然不可能在这混帐面前拿出来鬼知道是什么的东西，陌生男人握紧Malcolm的手，让他修长的手指拨动上面的按钮，Malcolm膝盖一软差点摔倒，他身体里正有一个疯狂震动的小玩意儿。  
年轻男人打开了门，挥了挥手里的遥控器，然后把它塞进了Malcolm的上衣口袋，有一个他部门的小伙子正好路过，用好奇的眼神打探着这两个人。  
Malcolm两步冲上前骂道：“你喜欢看我把你眼珠子抠下来扔在他身上如何？”  
“哦，真凶猛。”男人并起两根手指在Malcolm的胸口敲了敲就离开了，隐没在来来回回的人群中。

那已经是很久、很久以前的事了，人类总是会想起一些不合时宜的事，Malcolm第一次被冰凉的手铐困住双手的时候又回想起那一次的疯狂，然而他再也不会有机会去那个酒吧了，他大概连名字都被剥夺了，现在的他只是一个普通的政治犯。  
“监狱生活愉快。”狱警冲着他的号子点点头，“和室友好好相处。”  
Malcolm瞪着那个高大的狱警，直到这个壮汉想起小时候在书房惩罚他的祖父，然后他走进了自己的牢房。  
他的室友斜倚在上铺床的墙上，瞧着刚刚进来的Malcolm，他脸上的笑容是Malcolm永远都不会忘记的。那个男人，记忆中年轻的男人变得更加成熟了，丢掉了少年气，多了硬朗的线条，可那股邪气还是在他眼睛里，像条蓄势待发的毒蛇。  
“嗨，苏格兰佬。”他也记得Malcolm。  
“想吃点没蘸骨灰的软糖吗？”  
Malcolm接住了他丢过来的马口铁盒，里面摆着整整齐齐的水果软糖。  
他笑着，拿起一块塞进嘴里。  
“Welcome to the neighbourhood Malcolm Tucker.”

=END=

*John Doe：无名氏，某个身份不明的人，也就是“某约翰”，多用来指代不知名的男性。  
**《阴齿》：恐怖电影，女主的阴道里长了两排牙。


	2. 监狱play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱play，period。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配对：路人/Malcolm Tucker  
> 分级：PWP  
> 警告：监狱play！强迫行为！Dirty talk!Blow job提及！比较脏【嗯

Malcolm在监狱待了将近一月，同区的犯人有一大半恨他恨得牙根痒，有一小半人却喜欢在午饭时凑到他身边挨骂，企图从他嘴里得到对手的黑料。他的室友被人叫做十三号，他还是没能知道他的名字，十三号对他没来由的好，Malcolm对此一直抱有警惕，毕竟他不是什么相信真爱的甜心女高中生，这个人肯定没安好心。  
Malcolm想的没错，从熄灯之后对方不上床倚着墙看他的那一刻起他就知道了。  
那人倚着墙，一只脚曲起来踩在墙上晃来晃去，若有所思盯着Malcolm的脊骨。  
“你什么毛病？”Malcolm转过身坐起来，弓着背抬眼与他的狱友对视，像只被惹怒的猛禽。  
走廊上微弱的灯光照进小隔间里，这个许久没见过的陌生人脸上有着难以说清含义的模糊微笑。  
“像你这样的人，Malcolm，在这里都得有个Sugar Daddy。”  
Malcolm伸出一根手指，冲着自己的脸画圈：“你看我像被搞的样子吗，蠢货？”  
“你总有一天，就得做谁的婊子。”  
“你不乐意睡觉，别他妈的杵在这里恶心别人。”  
“你知道我在说实在话。”  
“你等着，等我出去了——”  
那男人嗤笑了一声打断了他的话：“你还想着出去？这一个月别说探监的，连电话都没人给你打吧？”  
“管好你自己的事。”  
那男人向他走过来，弯下腰把他按倒在床上，Malcolm怕别人听见，压低声辱骂着他，咝咝的声音像毒蛇吐信。  
“你他妈给我滚开！”Malcolm被结结实实地按在硬木板床上，手腕被十三号紧紧地钳住。  
“没人能护着你，这不再是你的办公室了。”Malcolm的扣子被一个个解开，连体的囚服很容易就能脱下来，男人低头吮吸着他的乳尖，Malcolm的皮肤冰凉柔软，成年男子的口腔热度让他的呼吸加速。  
“你多久没被人搞过了，嗯？”男人抬着他的腰把他的衣服全部褪下，抚摸着Malcolm的阴茎，而曾经颐气指使的新闻官被人掌握着欲望，飞速地眨着眼睛，绷着嘴巴，曲着腿在别人的身下渐渐勃起。  
“明天有劳改活动，要不要我给你找个理由请假？”男人咬着Malcolm的胸口，用温热的拇指轻轻揉按着他的马眼，身下的人缩了一下。  
“你最好现在滚回床上。”  
“我看在过去的情份上，帮你一把。”那男人坐了起来，慢慢地把自己的衣服脱下来，看着Malcolm在昏暗的光线下隐约可见的身体，那根硬起来的性器颤颤巍巍地搭在他的小腹上，他躺下的时候肋骨随着呼吸的节奏在皮肤下突出来，在苍白的皮肤上形起伏的阴影。  
男人俯下身，抬起Malcolm的腿，伸出两根手指直接捅进了他的肛口。Malcolm向上缩着，却被掐住了脖子。十三号的手就搭在他的颈子上，虎口卡着喉结，不轻不重。他身体里的手指摸索着前列腺，在他狭窄的肠道里捣弄着，而男人的另一只手撸动着Malcolm的性器，他感觉自己像是一头奶牛，正在被榨干每一分精力。他的腿渐渐合拢，夹住了男人的腰，内壁不断吮吸着那两根手指。前列腺的刺激是猛烈而又快速的，Malcolm的阴茎在陌生男子的手上颤抖着，吐出粘稠的白色液体。  
“你看，最后还是射了。”男人拔出手指，把Malcolm的精液抹在自己的性器上，拿起Malcolm的手放在上面让他给自己做手活，而自己继续用沾满粘液的手指捅着Malcolm的屁股。Malcolm的手指很长，因为自己的屁股还在被捅着而酸软无力，他抬起头看着上铺床板的纹路，试图背诵报纸的标题让自己冷静下来，可是男人在他耳边的污言秽语却让他不断地分心  
男人似乎终于玩够了，他拉着Malcolm让他转过身跪趴在床上，还拍了一把他的屁股，Malcolm的臀肉紧绷了起来，肌肉的线条绷成了好看的弧度。  
他按着Malcolm的腰，抚摸着那塌陷下去的弧线，然后找到入口，慢慢地用性器塞满了Malcolm的后穴，身下的人克制不住地小声呻吟着，还带着颤抖的声线。  
“你还是很紧哦。”他挺了两下腰，揉捻着Malcolm的乳头，然后一路向下在他的小腹打着转。  
Malcolm大口喘着气，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，他把脸埋进了枕头里，压制着自己的喘息和呻吟。  
“你开始备孕了吗，Malc？”成年男性的手很大，手心也很温暖，那粗糙的手抚摸着Malcolm的小腹，那里皮肤细腻，比起他身体其他的地方更有手感，柔软温热的脂肪在他瘦瘦的身上堆积出一小块带有弧线的隆起。  
“你就像个家庭妇女一样，Malc。”男人伏下身，让自己的阴茎更加深入，“像个怀孕两个月的女高中生，哦Malcolm。”  
他开始猛烈地抽插起来，Malcolm随着他的动作小声哼着，他咬着枕头，所有叫床的声音全都化为细小的呻吟，听起来像只幼犬第一次被公狗光顾的样子。  
“操——操你妈——”Malcolm在喘粗气的间隙骂着身后操他操的起劲的男人，那根巨大的阴茎在他体内进进出出，囊袋打在他的臀肉上，他甚至有了自己被操出水的幻觉。  
“你他妈嘴一点也不干净，真不听话。”男人揪了揪他的乳头，“你知道我可以像从前那样对你，继续我们没能继续的事。”  
Malcolm的喉咙好像被堵住了一样，剧烈的运动让他的气管有了刀割般的刺痛感，他的肺部渴望着氧气，好像快要膨胀到嗓子眼。  
“这座监狱是我的，Malc，没人会管我，我可以搞来不少好东西，”男人咬了咬Malcolm的嘴唇，“我可以搞来让你上瘾的东西，我可以让你离不开我——”  
他的动作更大了，他掐着Malcolm的腰，使劲地操着那个曾经光鲜亮丽的首相顾问，Malcolm的心脏因为他的话用力地泵着新鲜的血液。  
“——你会变成为了那一点粉末任人操弄的小婊子——”  
男人上下抚慰了两下Malcolm的阴茎，笑嘻嘻地问道：“哦，你这样也能硬起来吗？”  
他抚弄着Malcolm柔软的小腹，那里是每个猛兽都会有的软肚皮，他隔着软和的脂肪似乎能感受到他内里脏器惊恐的颤抖。  
“你像个小荡妇一样，Malcolm，你说首相怎么看这件事？荣誉顾问在监狱里像个小妓女，肚子里灌满精液——”  
“你他妈——不许射在里面——”Malcolm没有血色的薄嘴唇让他自己咬得通红。  
“狗官的臭毛病。”男人的手臂伸到Malcolm胸前，把他扳起来，让他突出的肩胛骨紧贴着自己的胸口，然后让他站起来，像被牵着绳的狗一样走向角落的马桶，Malcolm每走一步都感觉那根该死的阴茎在身体里蓬勃地变换着角度。  
然后他被按在墙上操，那个鸡巴男（Malcolm准备就这么叫他）最后还是抵着他射在了他的身体里，只不过马上就松开他叫他坐到马桶上排了出来。  
那个公狗的阴茎还是兴致高昂，Malcolm坐在冰凉的马桶上，被掐住了下巴，他瞪着那无耻之徒，眼皮泛着水润润的粉白色。  
“你最好把牙给我收起来。”  
Malcolm的嘴唇颤抖了半晌，最后还是含住了那圆润的头部。  
END


End file.
